


Hoa

by A_Charming_Slytherin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Charming_Slytherin/pseuds/A_Charming_Slytherin
Summary: Có những cảm xúc không thể nói thành lời nên ta trao đi bằng những bông hoa.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 8





	Hoa

**Author's Note:**

> Fic lấy cảm hứng từ ngôn ngữ các loài hoa thời Victoria và phần Intro của Game.

Trên bàn làm việc trưởng nhà Pomefiore luôn đặt một bình hoa – chiếc bình chứa đựng tâm tình mỗi khi bình minh lên. Có ngày nó được phủ đầy với hoa hồng, những bông hồng trắng muốt thì thầm rằng người đó đang bày tỏ sự chân thành của mình, hắn muốn nói “tôi xứng đáng dành cho em”. Biểu cảm đầu tiên của anh khi nhìn thấy chúng là ngạc nhiên, sau tra cứu một hồi thì cứ ngẩn ngơ ngắm nghía, rồi anh hạ một nụ hôn lên đóa hoa, mang theo sự ngọt ngào mà người khác chưa từng thấy.

Rạng đông cửa sổ khẽ mở mang theo hơi thở se lạnh của mùa xuân. Như một thói quen, kẻ đột nhập đảo quanh một vòng rồi tiến về bàn làm việc, đôi mắt xanh thẳm như sáng lên. Hắn nhẹ nhàng nhấc lấy một cành hoa, ngắm nghía rồi hôn đè lên vệt son đỏ hẵng còn in trên cánh hồng: 

“ Mon Amour (my love), tôi sẽ coi như đây là đáp án của em.” – chàng trai tóc vàng lại rời đi nhanh như một ngọn gió, mang theo nụ cười rực rỡ hơn cả nắng mai.

Lại có ngày người đó mang đến hai cành dạ lan hương. Sáng hôm ấy trời mưa tầm tã, cả người hắn ướt nhẹp. Cắm hoa xong hắn nhìn hướng phòng ngủ hồi lâu rồi lại thở dài, biến mất trong màn mưa. Cành dạ lan hương tím buồn phiền than rằng chàng trai đang mong sự tha thứ, cành dạ lan hương vàng thì bảo rằng ghen tuông là điều tất yếu trong tình yêu, chẳng cần thứ lỗi. Người nhận buổi sáng thấy hoa thì không ngắm mà quay lưng đi mất, đến tối lại ngồi kiểm tra giấy tờ bên bàn làm việc, thi thoảng liếc mắt qua chúng nó rồi thở dài. Anh nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao lấp lánh rồi giật thót người vì vật to lớn thình lình bay tới. Hắn xuất hiện bên khung cửa sổ, mặt đối mặt với anh nhưng chẳng nói câu nào. Cả hai đều im lặng, chỉ còn tiếng gió thổi lá cây xào xạc và ánh trăng phản chiếu. Rồi như bị mê hoặc, anh nhoài người vòng lấy cổ hắn, kéo gã thợ săn vào phòng. Chóp mũi hai người khẽ chạm, dụi nhẹ như thăm dò phản ứng rồi ôm siết nhau. Anh dụi vào hõm vai hắn, hắn hôn nhẹ vào gáy anh, hai người ghì chặt như muốn bù lại những giận hờn, bất an của đối phương.  
\-----------------------------------  
Ngày qua ngày chiếc bình tiếp tục được lấp đầy bằng những đóa hoa và yêu thương cho đến thời khắc cuối cùng.

“ Mon Amour, Roi de Poison của tôi, Vil của tôi, thật tiếc vì chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian bên nhau nữa.” 

“ Đừng nói gở. Đây vẫn chưa phải là kết thúc...” 

Anh và hắn nằm giữa đống tàn tích của Night Raven College, cả hai đã làm hết sức rồi, chỉ còn trông chờ vào những người còn lại. Lần đầu tiên Vil thấy Rook khóc, anh vuốt ve đôi gò má, gạt đi hàng nước mắt của chàng thợ săn:

“ Đừng khóc, tình yêu của em. Chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ trở về với nhau.”

“ Được trưởng nhà an ủi bằng giọng ngọt ngào thế này thì tôi không thể để em phụ lòng rồi. Cho dù là hiện tại, tương lai hay quá khứ, không ai xứng đáng ở bên cạnh em hơn tôi cả.”

Tên thợ săn và nữ hoàng trao nhau nụ hôn cuối cùng giữa tiếng kim đồng hồ ngân vang, giọng ai như đang gào thét nức nở rồi không gian bừng sáng nuốt trọn lấy tất cả, chẳng còn một tiếng động nào nữa.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
“ A.. hỡi người yêu dấu của tôi  
Đóa hoa ác ma yêu kiều và cao quý  
Người chính là kẻ xinh đẹp nhất thế gian  
......  
Vì tôi, vì họ, vì người  
Chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian nữa  
Đừng bao giờ buông bàn tay đó ra...”

Welcome to the Villain’s world.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Một lần nữa, nữ hoàng và thợ săn lại tìm thấy nhau, và họ sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau.


End file.
